Stitch
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: PreWincest DSSiempre serán Familia y solo él podrá suturar las heridas de quien más ama en la vida


**TITULO:** Stitch

****

**One**** Large**

****

**Serie:** Supernatural

****

**Pairings/Warning:** Pre-Wincest (D/S)

****

**Category:** Slash. Bastante Sweet (a mi parecer).

****

**Raiting****** PG

****

**Disclaimer****** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras, si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY :_****_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO. _**

**_COPY LE FAY :_**_ D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

**FEEDBACK:** **ó Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic.**

_¿Qué es Wincest?. Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _

**Me encantan los Pre-Slash, porque me permiten indagar (aunque sea ficticiamente), en la vida anterior de los personajes. **

**Suturar es algo dramático, pero cuando hay almas rotas, es lo único que se puede hacer. Por supuesto, con un poco de paciencia y amor. **

**Dedicado a todos ustedes quienes me leen y apoyan. Y claro, a quienes amamos el Wincest y el Sweet **

Desde el día en que Mary Winchester murió, John se prometió vengarla. Pasara lo que pasara.

De esa forma y después de darle a la policía información falsa sobre el incendio en su casa, había emprendido el viaje.

¿Lo que buscaba?. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero tenía que encontrarlo y hacerle pagar aquel dolor que parecía quebrarle el alma a cada momento.

Más no podía darse por vencido. No podía, porque aun tenía el deber de proteger y cuidar a sus niños.

Esos, quienes lo acompañaron sin chistar.

Quienes de vez en cuando lo hacían sonreír con sus ocurrencias, pero también rabiar ante la perspectiva de darles esa cruel vida.

Más no existían quejas, y lo que parecieron meses de incesantes búsquedas, de cazas insólitas y de instrucciones sobre armas y agua bendita a sus hijos, se convirtieron en años de la misma vida.

No contaban con un hogar fijo. Solo hoteles de paso y el viejo Impala. Quien había sido su única y duradera compañía durante ese tiempo.

John se fue aislando en su dolor y venganza, dejando por un momento la calidez amable que en otros tiempos mejores, le habían caracterizado.

El miedo, por ver heridos a sus niños, lo convirtió en un general al asecho del mal, quien con mano firme y voz potente, hacía respetar sus normas sin importar nada.

Así todo fue pasando, hasta que se olvidó de lo más importante: El amor.

Cuando Dean cumplió catorce y el chico parecía más diestro en las armas que en las matemáticas, decidió darle un espacio a su apretada agenda sobrenatural y enviar a sus hijos donde el Pastor Jim.

Ese buen hombre de Dios que en más veces de las imaginadas, de apuros le había sacado.

Una de las pocas amistades que le quedaban, y que conocía obviamente su profesión.

"Cuidarás de él como a tú vida". Había sido la orden del cazador, a la cual Dean atendió en automático.

Su padre se marchaba un tiempo hacia el sur.

El pastor les había dicho que a encontrar una nueva pista. Pero no se maduraba tan rápidamente como para no tener una idea de que su padre se iba, si, pero no precisamente a cazar.

"Tiene a alguien". Sabía Dean, y a pesar de su molestia, jamás reclamó.

Él entendía, como fiel seguidor de la adolescencia, que su padre no podía manejarlo todo él solo. Y a veces necesitaba de cierta "ayuda", que ni él o Sam podían obsequiarle.

Por ello, Dean lo había visto partir en el Impala y tras asegurarse de que todo con su hermanito estuviera bien, decidió continuar con su vida.

Como siempre, el pastor trataba de darles buena educación y los enviaba a un colegio que los recibía siempre que se hallaban en situaciones semejantes.

Él sabía, que esa vida no era la adecuada para dos pequeños, pero en ocasiones el deber moral era más grande que las creencias personales.

El pastor respetaba y quería a John Winchester como a un hermano, y lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle con sus preciosos niños, quienes crecían a la par de los problemas concernientes a su edad y la idea de que una treinta y cinco era mas interesante que un auto de juguete.

El tiempo transcurrió y nuevamente las semanas se volvieron meses, y de su padre, ni rastro.

De vez en cuando llamaba. De vez en cuando enviaba una larga carta, señalando el amor que les profesaba a sus niños, pero también recordando el deber que lo ataba a esa vida.

Dean no podía odiar lo que mas quería, pero si podía recriminarle un poco su falta de atención para con ellos.

En especial para Sam, quien crecía con magulladuras en el alma que más tarde podían convertirse en odio hacia su padre.

Una de esas tardes y mientras Dean veía la televisión, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras él, lo sacó de concentración.

Buscó con la mirada el origen de la irrupción, encontrándose con que la puerta del armario se cerraba.

Con un suspiro, apagó la televisión.

Desde que Sam había aprendido a caminar, que ya no veía un programa completo.

Con total paciencia, aprendida a lo largo de los años, Dean Winchester se acercó al armario.

-¿Sammy?. Llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Con un poco de fastidio abrió la puerta y se deslizó hasta el fondo de aquel closet enorme, que el pastor Jim les había echo el favor de prestarles.

Sin tener que gatear demasiado, encontró a su hermanito echo un ovillo. Igual que siempre.

El armario se había convertido últimamente en el refugio del más pequeño.

-¿Sammy?. Volvió a indagar, obteniendo esa vez un leve sollozo que lo alteró.

El pequeño niño subió la mirada, encontrándose con la verde que lo observaba atentamente en busca de respuestas.

-¿Qué sucede, Sammy?. Indagó el mayor, acariciando los despeinados cabellos de su hermano.

-Nada. Musitó la vocecilla ahogada del más pequeño, aferrándose con fuerza a sus rodillas.

Dean enarcó una ceja. Lo que ocurría no era ningún juego o capricho. Por eso se preocupó.

Procurando hacerse un espacio, en el cada vez más angosto armario, se sentó frente al niño, quien continuaba ocultando el rostro entre sus piernas.

-Sammy. Si no me dices lo que te pasa, jamás voy a poder ayudarte. ¿Entiendes?.

El aludido cabeceó afirmativamente, pero ni así se movió de su posición.

Un poco arto de la situación, Dean decidió atraer el delgado cuerpo de su hermanito y abrazarlo.

Al menos de esa forma, sentiría la confianza que trataba de transmitirle.

Tal y como lo pensó, no tardó demasiado en sentir el cuerpo tenso de su hermanito, serenarse ante su abrazo, el cual reforzó con caricias sobre la espalda del niño.

-¿Qué ocurre, eh?. ¿No quieres decirme?.

Sam volvió a cabecear, esta vez encontrándose con los ojos de su hermano.

-Si quiero. Respondió bajito y ronco. Producto del llanto.

Dean besó la cabeza del niño, quien se aferró aun más a su pecho.

-¿Qué te hicieron?. Indagó, esta vez con mucha más seriedad y enfado.

Aquel que se atreviera siquiera a pensar, en hacerle algo a su hermanito, tendría que vérselas con él y su furia.

Sam era lo más sagrado que podía tener en ese mundo, y verlo herido le partía el corazón.

-Nada. Respondió la vocecita ronca.

-¿Lo juras?. Preguntó el adolescente, un poco mas aliviado.

-Si. Cabeceó medio sonriente el niño.

-¿Por tú garrita?.

-Por mi garrita. Asintió Sam, enganchando su dedo meñique al de su hermano.

-Bien. Entonces dime qué te ocurre. Y quiero la verdad, Sammy. Con la garrita no se juega.

Dean se vio gratamente reconfortado con la risita infantil de su hermanito, quien se separó de sus brazos para mirarlo atentamente.

-Yo…golpee a un chico.

El mayor enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?.

-Golpee a un chico de mi clase. Afirmó el niño, sonrojándose bastante.

El adolescente sonrió un poco.

Desde siempre había tratado de enseñarle a su hermano, que debía aprender a defenderse.

Sam era noble y con más sed de justicia que ni todo el senado junto. Sin embargo, al fin sus enseñanzas habían valido la pena.

Por ello trató de disimular un poco su gozo, esperando saber con exactitud, todo lo que había ocurrido para que su pacífico hermanito, se enfrentara a alguien más.

-Bueno¿pero qué ocurrió para que golpearas a ese chico?. ¿A caso te hizo algo?.

Sam bajó la cabeza y los puños de Dean se contrajeron.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tocar a su hermano.

-Si. Asintió el niño sin elevar la vista.-Y me molesté tanto que lo golpee. La maestra me castigó y dijo que si el Pastor Jim no habla con ella, no me permitirán regresar a clases.

-Estúpida mujer. Masculló el mayor, importándole muy poco sus floridas palabras.-¿Pero qué te hizo exactamente?. ¿Qué sucedió para que lo golpearas?.

El niño volvió a enterrar su rostro entre las piernas, sacudiendo sus hombros en muestra de llanto.

Dean entonces se preocupó en serio.

-Sammy. Llamó, elevando el rostro del chico.-Necesito que me digas qué es lo que ocurrió. Sabes que puedo ayudarte y entenderte. Pero si no me dices lo que sucede, entonces yo no…

-Me dijo que era un huérfano. Soltó el niño, lanzándose de inmediato y sin pensarlo, a los brazos de su hermano mayor.-Me dijo que yo no debía estar en esa escuela. Porque todos tienen papá y mamá, y yo…

-Pero tú tienes papá. Exclamó el mayor, tratando de calmar el llanto del niño, el cual parecía querer fundirse con él.-Lo tienes. Ese chico no sabe nada.

-Yo se lo dije. Sollozó Sam, teniendo un par de espasmos antes de continuar.

-Pero me dijo que era un mentiroso y que era huérfano.

Que a la escuela solo iban niños con familias y que yo no tenía una.

Me dijo que nadie me quería por ser diferente.

Muy pocas cosas desde la muerte de su madre, habían hecho que Dean sintiera un nudo en la garganta.

Y ahí tuvo que hacer una excepción, porque el estado deplorable de su hermanito le estaba ganando la batalla a su coherencia y madurez.

El pecho comenzaba a dolerle y la fuerte mano que oprimía su garganta estaba comenzando a realmente asfixiarle.

Lo que acababa de escuchar no tenía nombre. ¿Cómo alguien podía ensañarse así con un niño?.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan desalmado y decirle tanta barbaridad?.

Claro, solo otro niño. Uno igual y que siempre dice la verdad.

Apretó su abrazo, haciendo que Sam se sentara en su regazo.

El niño de ojos castaños continuaba llorando y refugiándose en el único lugar seguro que tenía.

Con la única persona que siempre lo había comprendido y quien siempre lo protegía.

El vaivén rítmico que Dean imprimió a su abrazo, tranquilizó a Sam, quien después de un momento simplemente disfrutaba de las caricias en su espalda y los besos en su cabeza.

Su hermano podía parecer muy rudo, pero con él era diferente.

-No le hagas caso a ese idiota. Él no sabe absolutamente nada. Seguramente su mamá aun le cambia los pañales.

El niño rió.

-¿Quieres saber por qué lo golpee?. Indagó la voz de Sam, muy cerca de la oreja derecha del mayor.

-¿No fue por todo eso que te dijo?.

-No. Negó el niño acurrucándose más en el regazo de su hermano.-Lo golpee porque me dijo que tú eras un bobo y que ni siquiera eras mi hermano. Que no nos parecíamos.

Dean parpadeó.

-¿Lo golpeaste por qué me dijo bobo?.

-Si. Asintió el menor, ganándose una limpia y necesaria carcajada por parte del ojiverde.

-¡Oh, cielos!. Exclamó el mayor.-Esto si es una noticia. ¿Tú, defendiéndome a mi?.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?. Indagó el pequeño.-Tú lo haces conmigo. ¿Por qué yo no he de defenderte?.

-Pues porque yo soy el mayor y se supone…

-Somos familia. ¿Verdad?. Preguntó Sam, permitiendo que todo debate de Dean muriera en sus labios.

-Por supuesto. Eso jamás lo dudes. Asintió el ojiverde, revolviendo los cabellos del niño.

-Entonces no dudes que yo te defendería a ti, de todo. No importa que tú seas el mayor y el mas fuerte.

Por segunda vez, Dean sintió que las emociones ganaban a su raciocinio. Por eso abrazó nuevamente a su pequeño hermanito.

Le agradaba esa sinceridad que podía herir pero salvar a quien fuera.

Le gustaba la verdad, porque solo con ella podía subsistirse en ese cruel mundo.

La inocencia de su Sammy, no tenía comparación y por eso trataba de preservarla, aunque fuera solo un poco más.

-Eres un niño maravilloso¿lo sabes?.

Sam negó, besando la mejilla de su hermano.

-Yo solo quiero que nunca me dejes. Aclaró, dejando libres un par de lágrimas reservadas para ese momento.

-Nunca voy a hacerlo. Sonrió Dean. Con esa enigmática mueca que probablemente más tarde sería de seducción.-Eres mi pequeño hermanito y cuidaré de ti siempre.

Sammy pareció agradado con la respuesta, por lo que volvió a abrazarse a él.

-Te quiero mucho, Dean. Musitó, ocultando el rostro en el cuello del aludido.

-Y yo a ti Sammy.

Pero aunque el desenlace, hubiera sido aparentemente aceptable, no todo lo fue.

El paso de los días, solo trajo pensamientos a la mente de Dean, quien cada día miraba algo fuera de su lugar en su hermanito.

El niño sonreía y jugaba, pero cuando se sentía en soledad, sus facciones sonrientes decaían, al grado de observarlo llorar en los rincones de la iglesia o la habitación.

Sam, después de todo era inteligente, y para no hacer sospechar a los demás, ya no se refugiaba en el armario.

Factor que le ganó un punto por su mente estratega.

Pero para Dean, quien lo conocía mejor que a nadie, no era fácil tragarse las apariencias de su hermano, por ello y a pesar de tener sus propias actividades, decidió tomar ese asunto en sus manos nuevamente.

Con su padre no contaba y el Pastor Jim jamás los entendería.

Así pues, comenzó a vigilar más atentamente a Sam, quien aparentemente había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

Por las noches lo miraba arreglar sus cosas con suma pulcritud y cuidado.

Solía ponerse la pijama con dedicación y después proseguía a orar al pie de la cama. Tal y como el Pastor le había enseñado.

Una noche en especial, se sorprendió siendo cuestionado.

-¿Dean?. ¿Por qué ya no rezas?.

El chico, quien leía una tira cómica, enarcó una ceja.

-Porque ya soy mayor.

-El Pasto Jim dice, que para orar no hay edad.

-Pues el Pastor no sabe mucho de las cosas. Señaló, dejando de lado su entretenida lectura.

Observó a su hermano, quien antes de incorporarse cerró los ojos y elevó una plegaria especial.

-Y cuida mucho de mi hermano. Protégelo siempre de todo. Amén.

Dean enarcó una ceja y después vio el alboroto de mantas en la cama continua.

-¿Y eso?. Indagó, un tanto sorprendido.

-Nada. Solo estoy pidiendo por ti.

-Eso no es necesario. Alegó, sin comprender nada.

-Lo es. Asintió el niño, mirándolo desde su posición en la cama.-Porque no quiero que nada te pase.

-Nada va a pasarme. Sonrió el mayor, encontrándose con una nueva negativa naciendo de los ojos cristalinos de su hermano.

-No puedes saberlo. Además…eres todo lo que tengo en la vida.

Sam se giró y apagó la lámpara a su lado. Dando por terminada aquella charla.

La boca de Dean trató de agregar algo, pero se dio cuenta con cierta ironía, que lo que pudiera decir en esa ocasión, de nada serviría.

Sam acababa de demostrarle que el asunto de la "Familia", no estaba zanjado aun, y que el miedo a que algo ocurriera, se encontraba plasmado con fuerza en sus ojos.

Eso, no estaba bien.

Los siguientes días, la situación "empeoró". O al menos era un adjetivo para lo que Dean estaba viviendo.

Estaba en la edad de las hormonas y escaparse de vez en cuando por la noche, para encontrarse con los amigos o con alguna chica, estaba a la orden del día.

Sam jamás había dicho nada, a pesar de que conocía sus aventuras. Pero la situación cambió radicalmente.

Una de esas noches, cuando estaba listo a salir, se encontró con una nota pegada en la ventana.

_Dean_

_ Espero que no salgas esta noche. _

_El señor del clima dijo que llovería y no quiero que nada te pase. _

_Mejor duerme. Así no sucederá nada. _

_ Sam. _

Obviamente el chico había sonreído a la carismática nota garabateada, pero cuando intentó abrir la ventana, se topó con un pequeño sistema de alarma que consistía en las latas de legumbres de la cocina y un ensordecedor ruido que llamó la atención del Pastor.

No fue necesario decir, que se ganó una buena reprimenda por parte del Pastor, y su padre, quien había sido notificado ya de todo.

Dean se encontraba molesto por perder su cita, pero también con su hermano, quien parecía mirarlo de vez en vez con bastante agrado.

-Si piensas que me quedaré así toda la vida, pierdes tú tiempo. Advirtió, una de esas tardes donde Sammy jugaba con un par de carritos.

-Es por tú bien, Dean. No quiero que te pase nada.

El ojiverde estaba comenzando a cansarse de la sobreprotección de su hermano.

Sam era muy listo, pero esa idea suya de que algo pudiera pasarle, lo estaba exasperando.

Cierta tarde, cuando arribaba de mala gana a la Iglesia, se encontró con el Pastor, hablando amablemente con una mujer.

-No se preocupe. Es un niño muy bueno. Verá que no será molestia alguna.

-No diga eso. Había sonreído la mujer, quien aferraba fuertemente la mano de Sam.-Es un niño adorable. Verá que podremos entendernos muy bien.

Extrañado, Dean observó a su hermano marcharse con la fémina, quien conducía un buen vehículo para variar.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?. Indagó al Pastor, tratando de entender lo que sucedía ahí.

Con la paciencia infinita que caracterizaba a un hombre de Dios, el Pastor le hizo frente.

-Debemos hablar de esto más tarde. Por el momento, comenzará el servicio. Vístete decentemente.

Pero Dean ya no era un niño, por lo que bloqueando el paso del hombre, le hizo responderle.

-No voy a quedarme tan conforme. ¡Dígame!. Exigió un poco molesto.-¡¿Por qué esa mujer se llevó a mi hermano?!.

El Pastor observó a Dean un momento antes de responder.

-Se ofreció a cuidar de Sam por las tardes, mientras se ofician los servicios correspondientes a estos días.

Tú sabes que Sam no es, lo que llamaríamos, un niño bien portado en la iglesia.

Dean lo sabía. Pero Sam ya no era tan niño.

-Se lo llevará todas las tardes después del colegio y lo regresará por las noches. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Abordó el hombre.-Es una buena mujer con un buen hogar. Sam estará bien.

Por algún extraño motivo, aquellas palabras no le agradaron. Se suponía que él estaba a cargo de todo y ni siquiera le habían avisado que su hermano, se iría con esa desconocida.

-Yo puedo con él. Aseguró antes de que el Pastor se retirara.-Toda mi vida lo he hecho. No entiendo el motivo para…

-Tú y yo debemos hablar, Dean. Pero será después. Hay cosas que aclarar. Asintió el hombre, dando por finalizada esa charla.

El ojiverde odiaba a los adultos. Los odiaba por petulantes y habladores. Por eso su deseo era crecer lo más posible, para hacer valer su voz y su decisión.

Obviamente no se presentó al servicio de esa tarde, sosteniendo una larga sesión apasionada con la nueva chica de la cuadra.

Esa, que parecía tenía el mar por ojos.

Durante el resto de la semana, su vida transcurrió de esa manera.

Él, ejercitando su seducción y Sam…bien, no hacía falta recordarlo.

Sin lugar a dudas, habían sido los días más libres que hubiera tenido jamás.

Sentirse responsable solo de él mismo y disfrutar al límite, eran aspectos que jamás había probado, descubriendo con agrado, que era lo mejor que podía tener.

No tenía responsabilidad de ningún tipo y no debía preocuparse por revisar la tarea de su hermanito o vigilar que se lavara tras las orejas.

Eso, era cosa del pasado. La independencia estaba en frente.

Una de esas noches, cuando acababa de dejar a su cita en casa, se topó con un auto que reconoció al instante.

Sin esperar nada, corrió hacia la iglesia, empujando prácticamente la puerta del despacho del Pastor.

Ahí, con Sam en el regazo, se hallaba su padre, el cual lo saludó con una extensa sonrisa.

-Hola, Dean.

El adolescente prácticamente corrió a abrazar al hombre, quien lo recibió con felicidad palpable.

-Los eché de menos. Apuntó John, después de acariciarle la cabeza a su primogénito.

Dean, evitó a toda costa llorar, tal y como su padre le había enseñado, pero no pudo evitar secarse los ojos en un descuido de su progenitor.

El gozo de verlo nuevamente, era algo incomparable.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?. Indagó, tomando asiento a la derecha de su padre, quien continuaba cargando a un Sam que se había acurrucado en su pecho.

-Hace unas horas. Aclaró John.

-De haberlo sabido, me habría quedado en casa. Comunicó el adolescente, recibiendo una negativa por parte de su padre.

-Está bien. Tienes que disfrutar tú vida lo más que puedas.

Solo asintió. Si su padre lo decía, debía creerle.

El Pastor pudo observar, desde su posición tras el escritorio, la inmensa felicidad de los niños a su cargo.

Era evidente el amor que se profesaba esa familia, y el cómo todos, podían cambiar radicalmente en un momento.

Se sintió complacido de que su buen amigo hubiera regresado.

-Espero que este par de monstruos no te haya molestado. Sonrió John, acariciando la espalda del niño sobre su regazo.

-Sabes que no. Negó el pastor.-Siempre es grato poder cuidar de ellos.

John asintió complacido.

-Papi. Llamó Sam.-Tengo nuevo amigo.

-¿En serio?. Eso me alegra mucho, Sammy.

El niño rió a la caricia sobre su cabeza. Realmente su corazón latía gozoso de que su padre hubiera regresado.

-¿Viniste para llevarnos?. Preguntó el adolescente, quien había estado conteniendo la cuestión lo más posible.

John desvió su atención de Sam, para posar sus ojos sobre su hijo mayor.

Ambos eran muy parecidos, en carácter y hábitos. Sobre todo en la impulsividad de los actos.

El hombre estaba seguro que con el paso del tiempo, Dean aprendería a ser cauteloso. Pero mientras eso sucedía, debía al menos responderle con la verdad.

-Hablaremos de eso después. Aclaró, regresando su atención al Pastor.

-Pero papá…

-Después, Dean. Indicó el hombre y con cierto confort escuchó la respetuosa respuesta de su hijo.

-Si, señor.

Jim movió la cabeza. La manera tan correcta en la que sus hijos se dirigían a su amigo, en ocasiones, solo le hacía suponer que John estaba perdiendo el hilo afectivo.

No podía decirle nada. Sabía que era inútil, pero al menos podía hacer de cuenta como si nada fuera de lo común, sucediera.

El resto del tiempo, Dean escuchó sobre fantasmas y brujas del sur. Sobre la pista que su padre creía tener y sobre esa camioneta negra de Oklahoma, que tanto le había gustado a su padre.

Pensó, en que a pesar de todo el tiempo separados, John jamás lo resentiría. Porque siempre se comportaba, como si acabara de llegar de la tienda.

No podía molestarse. Estaba feliz de tener a su familia unida nuevamente, y eso era lo único que contaba.

Más tarde, pudo mirar el semblante de su hermanito.

Lucía pacífico y muy diferente al de las semanas pasadas.

Al parecer su obsesión había desaparecido.

-Dea. Llamó el menor después de meterse en la cama.

-¿Mmm?.

-Hoy, Ronnie, me hizo galletas de chocolate.

El mayor enarcó una ceja.

-¿Quién diablos es Ronnie?.

Sam lanzó una leve carcajada.

-Verónica, tonto.

Sam gruñó, indicando que se hallaba más perdido que antes.

-Ronnie, la señora que me lleva a su casa todas las tardes. Señaló el niño, mirando el gesto ceñudo de su hermano.

-¡Ah!. Exclamó sin mucho ánimo.

-Es una señora muy buena. Continuó expresando el menor.-Tiene una linda casa.

-¿Casada?. Indagó el otro solo porque si.

-Aja. Su esposo es también muy amable. Y tienen un bebé. Como de un año.

-Sorprendente. Ironizó Dean, más atento en pensar hacia qué nueva aventura los llevaría su padre.

Por un momento la habitación quedó en silencio.

-¿Dean?. Llamó la vocecita infantil una vez más.

-¿Mmm?.

-¿Sigues escapándote?.

-A veces. Comunicó el adolescente.-Cosa que no se me facilita, gracias a ti.

Sam guardó silencio un momento.

-¿Sabes?. Ronnie me dijo que…era un buen niño.

-Todos los niños lo son, Sammy.

-Pero ella…

-Ya duérmete¿quieres?. Estoy cansado.

Sam asintió sin que su hermano lo viera. Por eso se giró y cerró los ojos.

Dean no concilió el sueño de inmediato, sino que pensó en el como iba a despedirse de esa chica que lo volvía loco.

Sabía que de un momento a otro partirían, y para él no podía existir nada mejor.

De nuevo de cacería. De nuevo viajando en el Impala. De nuevo acompañando a su padre y aprendiendo del mejor.

Esa, si era vida. Y aunque en ocasiones resultara cansada, era todo lo que podía desear.

Nada comparable a la libertad, eso era cierto, pero al menos podía darse el lujo de presumir que sabía disparar a largas distancias.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, siendo abruptamente despertado por la vocecilla distante.

-Dean…

-…

-Dean…

-…

-Dean…

-¿Qué quieres?. Preguntó exasperado. Estaba seguro que mataría a Sam por despertarlo.

-Tengo sed. Exclamó el chico a su lado, quien lo miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-Pues ve por agua al baño.

-No hay. Negó el niño, parpadeando en señal de sueño.

Dean se movió.

-¡¿No puedes esperar?!. Indagó, recibiendo la negación de su hermanito.

-No. Tengo mucha sed.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se sentó en la cama.

-¿Por qué no vas tú por ella?.

Sam, quien había regresado a la cama, se ocultó bajo las mantas.

-Porque en la cocina hay fantasmas. Exclamó tan bajito, que por un momento Dean pensó que se había vuelto a dormir.

-¿Fantasmas?.

-Si. Afirmó la cabecita del niño.-Yo los vi.

-¿Y tienes miedo?. Se mofó el adolescente, recibiendo la afirmación del niño.

Rió por lo bajo un momento antes de incorporarse de la cama.

-Sammy, Sammy, tendrás que acostumbrarte a ver estas cosas. Sabes que a eso nos dedicamos.

El aludido negó.

-¡Tengo miedo!. Exclamó, sin comprender nada más que su sentir.

-Bien, bien, te traeré tú estúpida agua y me dejarás dormir¿de acuerdo?.

Sam cabeceó, pero antes de que su hermano saliera, pidió algo más.

-Deja la luz encendida.

Dean gruñó.

-De veras, Sam, si tienes miedo a simples cositas como estas, entonces nunca serás un buen cazador.

Dean salió tras encender la luz, sin escuchar la negativa de su hermano.

-Tal vez, yo no quiera ser cazador.

El adolescente se frotó los ojos y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta la cocina.

Él ya había visto espíritus flotando por ahí, pero el Pastor había dicho que eran almas que buscaban el bien de los humanos.

Por esa simple razón no los había exorcizado. Pero tenía en mente hacerlo, si el Pastor continuaba metiéndose en su vida.

Afortunadamente para él, su padre estaba de regreso y era lo único que importaba.

-Muy pronto nos iremos de aquí. Indicó, bebiendo agua para volver a llenar el vaso de Sam.

Se encaminó de regreso, fastidiado de realizar esas cosas triviales, pero que al fin de cuentas habían sido su responsabilidad desde que su madre había muerto.

Casi arribaba a la habitación, cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente del despacho del Pastor.

Extrañado y encaminándose al lugar, trató de verificar que las cosas estuvieran en orden.

Su sangre de cazador le había enseñado a permanecer alerta, así como también las enseñanzas de su padre.

No pudo evitar sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

Si lo que escuchaba era una clase de espíritu, su padre iba a felicitarlo por su buen olfato.

-"Pero si lo cazo, se sentirá mas orgulloso de mi". Se dijo, abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado, para encontrarse con una sombra.

Depositó el vaso en el piso y se preparó para echar mano a su presa, deteniéndose justo a tiempo para que la puerta de emergencias se abriera, revelando a su tutor temporal.

-¿John?. Indagó el Pastor tras encender una lámpara.

-Jim. Saludó el Winchester mayor, descubriendo una gran caja adherida a la pared, donde Dean miró una selecta colección de armas.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?. Preguntó el Pastor, encaminándose hasta dónde su amigo se encontraba.

El adolescente aguardó en su lugar, oculto de la vista de los adultos y congratulándose de ser lo suficientemente escurridizo para no ser detectado.

-Solo vine a asegurarme, de que tienes las armas en perfecto orden y estado.

Jim sonrió.

-Tan precavido como siempre¿verdad?. Pero déjame decirte que las mantengo relucientes y listas para cualquier cosa. Tu desconfianza me hiere.

John se atrevió a reír.

-No es eso. Negó, dejando una daga plateada en su lugar.-Es solo que…nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitar una de estas linduras.

Jim asintió, volviendo a cerrar la enorme caja, que a ojo de cualquiera la confundiría con algún baúl personal.

-Tus hijos están perfectamente seguros en este lugar, John. Me enseñaste a utilizar las armas muy bien. Además, este es un recinto de Dios. Nada pasará.

El Winchester mayor asintió, sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Lo sé. Por eso confío en que tú cuidarás de mis niños mejor que nadie.

-Ya no son tan niños, John. Repeló el pastor, haciéndole compañía a su amigo.

-Lo sé. Dean es un adolescente vivas, y Sammy pronto lo seguirá. Indicó con una sonrisa.-Pero para mí, siempre serán mis niños.

-El amor de un padre así lo constata.

-Si. Asintió el cazador.-Pero también me hace pensar en si esto es lo mejor para ellos.

El visitante enarcó una ceja. Parecía que el Pastor estaba lleno de sorpresas. Aunque su curiosidad era mucha, jamás pensó que el hombre tuviera un arsenal de armas. Mucho meno provistas por su padre, al cual puso especial atención después de que pronunciara aquellas palabras.

Algo no muy bueno se avecinaba.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?. Indagó el Pastor, recibiendo la afirmación del cazador.

-Mucho. No hay minuto en que no lo medite.

-¿Y bien?.

John se tomó un momento antes de responder.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor para ellos.

Dean frunció el entrecejo. Obviamente estaban hablando de Sam y él.

-Te felicitaría por esta decisión. Alabó el de ropajes negros.-Pero algo me dice que no estás muy de acuerdo con todo esto.

El cazador sonrió.

-Me conoces bien, viejo.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

El de chaqueta de cuero suspiró y tras pasarse las manos por el rostro, respondió con sinceridad.

-Mira, se que esto es buena idea. No por nada los envío aquí cada que lo creo conveniente, pero…no me acaba de gustar que nos separemos.

-Es lógico. Tú los has protegido y criado lo mejor que puedes. Una tarea loable para tu ocupada profesión.

John asintió.

-Sin embargo, debes pensar en su vida. Te siguen porque tienen que hacerlo.

-Eso suena horrible. Medio bromeó el Winchester, recibiendo una sonrisa del Pastor.

-Puede ser, pero sabes que es verdad.

Aquí ellos son libres de vivir su vida con normalidad. No deben preocuparse por estudiar el tipo de bala de plata que utilizar para aniquilar a un licántropo o el cómo hacer correctamente una protección con sal.

Aquí, ellos son simplemente niños y adolescentes comunes.

El cazador se incorporó, caminando en círculos unos momentos, antes de dar su veredicto final.

-Quiero creerte, Jim. Realmente quiero, pero la sola idea de saberlos lejos de mi protección, me llena de paranoicas ideas. No sabría que hacer sin ellos.

Dean sonrió gratamente. Su padre podía aparentar mucha rudeza, pero cuando se trataba de ellos, todo podía cambiar.

Se sintió orgulloso de ser hijo de John Winchester, aun más al defender su posición.

Intuía que el Pastor le había metido ideas extrañas a su padre, pero este las había denegado tan limpiamente como un Home Round.

"Ahora ve esto, Jim".

Pero si bien lo pensó, el aludido ya estaba al lado de su padre, hablándole pausadamente.

-Puedo saber lo que estas sintiendo, John, pero tienes que entender que es lo mejor para ellos. O al menos para Sam.

Padre e hijo se tensaron visiblemente.

-Dean ya es mayor y se, como me sé el Padre Nuestro, que él te seguirá por tierra o por mar. A pesar de las órdenes que le des.

Es tan terco como tú. Todo un Winchester sin más.

John sonrió, mitad orgullo mitad asentimiento.

-Mi muchacho es un caso perdido para tus reglas celestiales, Jim.

-Así es. Es como una oveja rebelde que solo sigue a su pastor. Él, como sueles decir, es de esto.

-Yo quiero que tenga una vida normal. Es todo lo que deseo. Indicó el cazador, haciéndole frente a su amigo.-Pero mientras esa cosa siga suelta, ni él ni Sammy podrán tenerla.

-Lo sé. Te conozco bien. Animó el Pastor.-Y no recrimino nada. Yo mejor que nadie se tú congoja, pero tienes que entender también, que Dean no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

Él te seguirá. Él tiene en la sangre ser un cazador.

Muy a su pesar, John asintió. Estaba consciente de que había enseñado muy bien a sus hijos. Sobre todo al mayor, quien prácticamente respiraba y dormía sobrenatural.

-Pero Sam es otra cosa. Prosiguió Jim.-Sam es pequeño aun.

-Pero crecerá. Advirtió el padre.

-Aja. Aunque he de decirte que le teme al monstruo bajo la cama.

John rió sonoramente, sonrisa que le contagió a Dean.

-Lo sé. Pero cuando crezca, entenderá mejor las cosas. Está en su linaje ser un Blade.

Jim suspiró.

-Entiende, John. Lo mejor para él es que crezca en un lugar normal, con una familia que lo cuide mientras no estas. Que lo críe y le de buena educación.

-Que le de el amor y el tiempo que no puedo darle. Musitó el cazador, buscando los ojos bondadosos de su amigo.-Debes pensar que soy un padre horrible.

-Ya sabes que no, amigo. Ya sabes que no. Consoló el pastor, palmeando el hombro del de chaqueta de cuero.-Pero debes pensar muy bien todo esto. Sam ya tiene la familia, la dedicación. Solo falta que tú lo desees.

-Pero…

-Yo siempre estaré cerca de él, John. Y por mi vida, te prometo, que nada malo le sucederá. Él merece tanto una vida normal como Dean y tú. Pero primero es tú prioridad.

-Y en ellas está el bienestar de mis hijos.

El Pastor asintió, volviendo a palmear a su amigo.

-Piénsalo bien, John. Todo depende de ti.

Dean no deseó escuchar más. Se retiró tan en silencio como pudo y después corrió prácticamente a su habitación.

Lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía ser verdad.

¿Cómo se atrevían siquiera a pensar en eso?

No podía concebirlo. No podía y eso lo hacía enfurecer.

-¿Dean?. Llamó Sam desde debajo de las mantas, un llamado que el adolescente no atendió.

Mirando primero antes de descubrirse, Sam observó el cuerpo tenso de su hermano mayor, quien se había recargado en la puerta y al parecer luchaba con todas su fuerzas por no gritar.

Sus puños friccionados y el ceño fruncido le indicaban al niño que su hermano se hallaba muy molesto.

Por ello y viendo antes bajo la cama, se incorporó y corrió hasta Dean.

-¿Ocurre algo, Dean?.

El chico no respondió, por lo que se abrazó a su cintura, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Lo siento Dean, lo siento. ¿Hice algo que te molestara?.

El adolescente pareció salir del trance, porque lo primero que hizo fue inclinarse y abrazar a su hermanito con fuerza.

-No, tonto. No has hecho nada.

-¿Entonces por qué estás molesto?.

Dean miró a Sam, quien con ojitos luminosos aguardaba su respuesta.

-¿Cómo pueden pensar siquiera en separarnos?. Indagó en voz alta, volviendo a abrazar al niño.-No voy a permitirlo, nunca lo permitiré.

Sam no comprendía nada, pero al menos su hermano ya no estaba molesto.

Así pues devolvió el abrazo, esperando que todo se calmara un poco.

Esa noche, Dean durmió con Sam. Resguardándolo de todo, incluso del viento que pudiera arrebatárselo.

La conversación lo había dejado perturbado y seriamente molesto, por lo que se dedicó a encontrar una solución a todo eso.

Estaba decidido a no dejarse arrebatar a Sam. Lo protegería incluso de su padre, y si era necesario escapar, entonces así lo harían.

-No te apartarán de mi lado, Sammy.

-No sabe el deseo que tenía de conocerlo. Sonrió la mujer.-Sammy me a hablado mucho de usted.

-¿En serio?. Indagó el hombre, mirando de soslayo a su pequeño, quien parecía bastante entretenido con el bebé que caminaba a traspiés.

-¡Por supuesto!. Sammy nos ha dicho que estaba de viaje.

-Así es. Asintió el hombre.-¿Y qué mas le ha contado?. Preguntó, asegurándose de que su hijo pequeño no hubiera mencionado nada inapropiado.

-No mucho en realidad. Solo que tiene un difícil trabajo. Añadió la mujer, quien parecía tener deseos de mostrar su pulcra dentadura un poco más.

John Winchester sonrió con un poco más de confianza.

Al menos su hijo era discreto.

-Si. Es precisamente por ello que me ausento mucho.

-Oh. Me lo puedo imaginar. Debe ser difícil dejar a sus hijos aquí. El Pastor me ha contado lo que sucedió con la madre de Sammy. Créame que lo siento mucho.

El cazador negó. Ni siquiera hacía falta indagar sobre lo que Jim le había dicho.

-Debo agradecerle. Indicó, cambiando abruptamente el tema.-Que cuide de Sam.

-Oh, ni lo mencione. Negó la linda mujer.-Es un placer para mí hacerlo. Además. Agregó, mirando al chico de ojos castaños.-Es un niño muy bueno y servicial. Mi Danny tendría su edad.

John enarcó una ceja.

-Lo lamento. Se disculpó la mujer.-Es solo que al ver a Sam junto a Mitch, recuerdo al hijo que perdí hace mucho tiempo. Realmente tiene suerte de gozar a sus hijos.

El Winchester lo sabía, por ello agradeció.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que Jim, no pudo elegir mejor familia para hacerse cargo de Sammy.

-No diga eso. Negó Ronnie.-Cuidar de él es algo fantástico. Realmente nos ha hecho felices a todos, durante estos días.

Y fue ahí, cuando algo en la mente de John se encendió.

Jim le había hablado sobre la tragedia de esa buena mujer. Su hijo había muerto ahogado en la piscina pública y había pasado mucho tiempo para que toda la familia se recuperara.

Afortunadamente les habían concedido un hijo más, y solo era cuestión de mirar los ojos de la joven madre, para saber que aun tenía mucho amor por regalar.

Desvió sus pupilas a Sammy, quien reía a carcajada abierta con las acrobacias del bebé.

Parecía tan feliz, y su forma de hablar sobre Verónica y su familia, no dejaba dudas de que el niño disfrutaba mucho estar en esa casa.

Con un suspiro, que le hizo doler hasta el alma, tomó una determinación justo en ese momento.

"Es por el bien de Sam". Se dijo, tratando de que su congoja aminorara un poco.

-Ronnie. Llamó con confianza.-Deseo tratar un par de asuntos con usted. ¿Me lo permitiría?.

Los ojos negros de la chica dudaron, pero al final aceptó. Su intuición femenina le decía que algo bueno se avecinaba para ella.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle, señor Winchester?.

-Es sobre Sammy. Deseo hablarle sobre él.

…

…

Dean miraba a su hermanito, quien al parecer leía con atención un libro de la escuela.

El siempre dedicado Samuel.

Él nunca lo sería.

-¿Qué es lo que lees?. Indagó, despejando su mente un momento de todo aquel alboroto de la noche anterior.

El niño desvió su atención para posar su mirada en su hermano.

-El gato del sombrero. Musitó, regresando a la lectura.

El adolescente tuvo la decencia de reírse.

-¿El qué?. Preguntó de nuevo.

-El gato del sombrero. Repitió el niño, pasando la hoja del pequeño libro.

Dean se incorporó de su cama y se acercó al pequeño escritorio bajo la ventana.

-No me jodas. Expresó al ver el famoso gato en el dibujo.-Eso es para bebés.

Sam gruñó.

-Precisamente. Aclaró el infante, dándole poca importancia a lo que su hermano decía.-Lo estoy leyendo para Mitch. Informó, volviendo a su interesante lectura.

La sonrisa del mayor desapareció para darle paso a su seño fruncido.

-¿Para quién?.

-Para Mitch. El hijo de Ronnie. Expresó el niño, un poco fastidiado de tanta charla.

Dean friccionó las manos.

-¿Y por qué estas tú leyendo eso?. ¿No debería hacerlo su madre?.

Sam lo miró.

-Ellos me tratan muy bien, Dean. Lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidar del bebé.

Oh, si, su Sammy estaba madurando mucho.

-Esa no es excusa. Informó el adolescente alterado.-Es solo un servicio social. Además. Puntualizó con enfado.-Pronto nos marcharemos.

Dean había mirado esa expresión en su hermano, justo cuando la última ración de Lucky Charms se encontraba bajo su poder.

Era de desilusión total.

-¿Nos iremos?. ¿Cuándo?. Indagó la vocecilla temblorosa de Sam.

-Pronto, muy pronto. Informó, odiándolo todo. Desde a su padre hasta el Pastor, quienes habían provocado toda esa situación.

Sam bajó la cabeza.

-Pero Dean. Musitó.-Le prometí a James que iría con él a pescar la semana que viene. No puedo romper mi promesa. Expresó, tan vehemente como un niño.

-Pues tendrás que romperla. Dijo tajantemente el adolescente. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de todo eso.-Nos iremos y no regresaremos. Fin del asunto.

Pero supo que no sería el fin, pues Sam se incorporó de la silla y lo enfrentó.

-Yo quiero ir de pesca con James.

-No lo harás.

-Si.

-No

-Si

-Ya te dije que no y punto. ¿Crees que papá detendrá las cosas solo por tu estúpido día de pesca?. Preguntó con visible molestia.-Tienes que entender que hay cosas más importantes que eso.

El rostro de Sammy se contrajo, al grado de revelar gotas saladas en sus ojos.

-Siempre hay cosas más importantes que eso. Expresó con visible dolor.

-Sam…

-No. Negó el niño, alejándose de la mano de su hermano.-Aquí ninguno es normal. Nunca lo será. Nunca podremos ir de pesca ni de pic-nic. Aquí, siempre hay cosas más importantes que la familia.

-Sam…

-Con Ronnie todo es diferente. Dijo, permitiendo que sus hombros temblaran.

-Ella tiene una familia y ella es normal.

-No digas bobadas, Sam

-¡No lo son!. Gritó, mirando con enfado a su hermano.-Es la verdad.

Dean no pudo detener las siguientes palabras, cosa de la que se arrepintió en cuanto terminó.

-Pues tal vez deberías irte con ella.

El niño observó al adolescente y este no pudo pronunciar palabra, cuando miró a su hermanito salir de la habitación.

Sabía que había dicho una imprudencia, pero la manera tan jodidamente Winchester en la que Sam lo había mirado, le hizo saber que de todo lo que hubiera podido decir, había elegido justamente lo que sus temores le habían gritado.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a erguirse.

-Es solo un niño. No hará nada. Además. Musitó a modo de convencimiento.

-Papá no lo permitirá. No lo hará.

Pero más tarde tuvo que comerse sus palabras, cuando John y el Pastor lo llamaron para una pequeña "charla".

-No encuentro a Sam. Indicó, tratando de justificar que el niño no estuviera ahí.

-Está con Verónica. Informó el Pastor, escuchando el gruñido del adolescente.

-Dean. Llamó John sin más preámbulo.-¿Qué piensas sobre esa familia?.

Tan directo como siempre.

-¿La verdad?.

-Absolutamente.

Al menos tenía luz verde, así que podía hablar a sus anchas.

-Se me hace una pérdida de tiempo total. Indicó, manifestando su enfado.-No sé porque lo cuida esa mujer, si yo perfectamente puedo hacerlo.

-Eso no pensabas últimamente. Informó Jim, ganándose una mirada dura por parte del jovencito.

-Sam es mi responsabilidad. Informó sin dejar dudas. Retando a los adultos a contradecirlo.

E inesperadamente, así sucedió.

-Era, Dean. Ya no más. Abordó su padre, quien parecía sacar fuerzas para revelar aquello.

Los ojos abiertos del muchacho, expresaron su sentir.

-Esta mañana. Continuó revelando el cazador.-He hablado con Ronnie y…he decidido, dejar a Sam a su cargo.

No supo qué le golpeó, solo pudo sentir un intenso shock que lo dejó sin habla por minutos enteros.

-Tú padre. Relevó el Pastor.-Decidió que es lo mejor para él.

-Usted lo decidió. Habló Dean, recuperando su voz.-Los escuché hablar anoche, pero jamás me imaginé que estuvieras de acuerdo con él. Informó, dirigiéndole a su padre una recriminación que en otras circunstancias, jamás se habría presentado.

El respeto que Dean tenía a su padre, sobrepasaba cualquier otro. Pero esa vez, las cosas cambiaban un poco.

-No me hables así, Dean. Amenazó el cazador, obteniendo una firme negativa de su primogénito.

-¡No!. Tú no hagas eso.

-Es por el bien de tú hermano.

-Lo haces para no cargar con él.

-No digas idioteces, Dean.

Pero el chico no pararía. Sentía una enorme impotencia. Su vida se estaba quebrando y al padre parecía no importarle.

-Siempre dijiste que nuestro bien estaba a tú lado. ¿Por qué ahora pretendes dejar a Sam con unos completos extraños?. ¿Qué, si le sucede algo?. No estarás aquí para protegerlo.

John enarcó una ceja.

-Yo no, pero Jim si.

El adolescente explotó de verdad.

-¡No voy a permitir que nos separes¿Me escuchaste?. No voy a permitirlo.

-Tú vendrás conmigo. Informó el de chaqueta de cuero, pero ni siquiera eso sirvió para calmar al joven.

-¡No me importa!. Si no es con Sam, no quiero ir a ningún lado.

John Winchester entonces hizo valer su autoridad nuevamente.

-Vendrás porque es una orden. No te lo estoy pidiendo.

Esa voz, ese tono. Era algo contra lo que Dean no podía luchar. Aun estando en ese estado.

Respiró agitadamente y tras mirar con profunda molestia a los adultos, salió de la habitación.

-Nos iremos mañana muy temprano.

-Sammy se quedará en buenas manos.

Escuchó a los mayores decir, después se alejó lo más que pudo de aquel lugar.

Corrió y corrió, intentado alejar todo lo que su padre había dicho.

No podía ser, no podía pasar que él estuviera deshaciendo a esa pequeña familia.

No lo concebía y jamás lo haría.

Se dejó caer.

No le importó que lo vieran desmoronado. Que lo observaran débil y cabizbajo.

Que miraran las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

-No pueden separarnos. Se dijo, comenzando a comprender realmente que su papel de guardaespaldas no era el propio, sino de hermano y familia. Esa, que se estaba rompiendo sin más.

Recordó los años al lado de su hermanito. Las infinitas noches de insomnio por culpa del monstruo del armario o esas malditas pesadillas que atacaban de vez en cuando a su Sammy.

Memoró momentos felices, momentos pacíficos en que ambos, y a pesar de todo, se entregaban a la entereza de ser simplemente niños, disfrutando de un helado en la calle o de perseguir a aquellos que se atrevían a molestar lo que más quería.

Todo se hacía añicos y solo por la estúpida idea de dejar a Sam con unas personas que jamás lo comprenderían.

Que jamás llegarían a conocerlo y mucho menos a amarlo como él lo hacía.

La herida de la pérdida se estaba volviendo a abrir y lo pero de todo era, que probablemente sería para siempre.

Esa noche arribó tarde, encontrándose con que las valijas, suyas y de su hermano, ya estaban echas.

-Papá dice que saldrán por la mañana. Informó el infante, quien lo miraba desde su cama.

Dean ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas de responder.

Se encontraba tan cansado emocionalmente que lo que menos deseaba era sentir.

-Me quedaré con Ronnie. Informó el niño, observando el cuerpo de su hermano caer pesadamente en la cama.

No hubo respuesta, solo un sonoro suspiro que preocupó al menor.

-¿Sucede algo?.

Dean apagó la luz. Girándose en medio de la nada.

Había llegado a la dolorosa conclusión de que no podía hacer nada a pesar de quererlo.

Su padre siempre lo frenaría y se adelantaría a sus planes.

Todo lo que pudiera hacer sería en vano.

Todo estaba perdido.

-¿Dean?.

-¿Tú…quieres quedarte con ellos?. Indagó con voz ronca, exaltando un poco a Sam.

-Es lo que querías¿no?.

Oh, si. Lo había olvidado. Él y su bocota.

-Si. Musitó, cerrando los ojos.

Por un momento el ambiente tenso fue el único reinante.

Los pensamientos se nublaban de apoco y las sensaciones de oscuridad ganaban a cualquiera.

-Tú…¿quieres que me vaya?.

La vocecita de Sam en medio de la nada, fue quien más duro golpeó el corazón de Dean, quien se cubrió con las mantas casi de inmediato.

Tenía frío, mucho frío, y sabía que esa vez nada lo cobijaría de nuevo.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Fue su seca respuesta, procurando volver a ocultar sus sentimientos.

Era un Winchester y los cazadores no expresaban sentimientos.

No quiso mirar.

Después de lanzar su equipaje en la cajuela, se sentó en su lugar de copiloto. Importándole muy poco que el sol comenzara a elevarse y los rayos golpearan su rostro.

Que su padre estuviera despidiéndose indefinidamente de su hijo menor y que la familia congregada en la puerta del sagrado recinto, fuera la mejor del mundo.

Debía de admitirlo. La tal Ronnie y su familia eran agradables e incluso amistosos. Sam no podría quedar en mejores manos.

Pero eso no le importaba y se negaba a despedirse del que por diez años había estado bajo su cuidado.

No podía hacerlo y no lo haría.

El dolor era más grande que su ironía.

Percibió a su padre sentándose frente al volante y cuando encendió el motor supo, que no podía mirar atrás. Solo hacia delante. Siempre adelante.

-¿No vas a decirle adiós?. Inquirió el cazador, a lo que negó con la cabeza.

Pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que volviera a hablarle. Hasta que pudiera volver a verlo como a un superhéroe.

Hasta que pudiera perdonarle lo que estaba haciendo.

El Winchester mayor no insistió más, sino que puso en marcha el viejo 67 para dirigirse a su próximo destino.

Sin embargo, al mirar por la ventana se topó con la figura de su hermanito, quien parada al lado del tal James, los veía partir sin ningún movimiento de por medio.

Eso bastó, solo una milésima de segundo para enfocar los ojos castaños y pedirle a su padre que se detuviera.

Salió del auto y corrió una cuadra entera sin siquiera importarle que pareciera un completo lunático, o que su padre lo mirara sin comprender nada.

Corrió hasta Sam, quien al tenerlo en frente le echó los brazos al cuello. A pesar de su pequeña estatura.

Dean se permitió ser él por una vez en su vida, y expresó todo lo que su duro carácter no le hubiera permitido hacer en otras circunstancias.

-Somos familia. Musitó solo para Sammy, quien asintió.-Somos una pequeña y rota familia que no dejará de serlo a pesar de las cosas.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-No importa lo que haya dicho. Expresó, deteniendo los argumentos de su pequeño hermano.-No tienen derecho a separarnos y no pueden hacerlo.

Sintió a Sam aferrarse aun más a su cuello, lo que recompensó fortaleciendo el abrazo.

-Estamos rotos. Gimió el niño, dejando que su llanto reprimido saliera.-Rotos, como dicen los niños de la escuela.

-Lo sé. Aceptó el adolescente con dolor.-Lo estamos, y también se que nunca, jamás podremos ser normales. Pero lo único que tenemos es a nosotros…el uno al otro, y por mucho que suceda, eso jamás cambiará. Nunca.

Lo que nos sostiene somos nosotros mismos y aunque jamás podamos recuperar lo que hemos perdido, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro. Siempre.

No podía continuar, su garganta tenía un nudo enorme que afianzó al apretar a su hermano.

No podían separarlos, no podían.

-A ti ya no te importo yo. Musitó el niño, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su hermano mayor.

-No digas eso. Medio sonrió Dean.-Tú siempre estarás por encima de todo y todos. Siempre.

-Pero…

-Cuando crezcas me comprenderás.

-Pero..

-Que no me veas rezar, no significa que no lo haga. Mis oraciones y ruegos solo son para ti. Para que Dios o lo que sea que nos acompaña, jamás te desampare.

Sam sonrió, mostrando sus mejillas empapadas.

Dean despejó con sus dedos los últimos vestigios de lágrimas y trató de sonreír.

-Somos familia¿verdad?

El niño asintió, aferrándose nuevamente a su hermano mayor.

-Entonces nunca me dejes. Murmuró el mayor con el corazón.

-Nunca, nunca. Aceptó el otro, comprendiendo que ni todas las buenas familias del mundo, se compararían jamás a la que tenía. En especial, a su hermano.

No hizo falta indicar que Sammy se iría con ellos.

No fue necesario que alguien lo retuviera.

Todo estaba dicho.

Por ello los tres Winchester emprendieron el viaje a su nueva aventura. Sabiendo que eran familia, una familia rota, pero que a pesar de eso nunca dejarían de serlo.

Desde ese momento, Dean se propuso suturar las heridas de su hermano.

Tratarlas con cariño, esperar a que cicatrizaran para que jamás volvieran a dañarlo.

Protegerlo con el alma para preservarlo por siempre.

Más que deber, Sam era su vida misma y peleó contra viento y marea para preservar su estabilidad.

Sin embargo, no pudo prever el futuro, ese que traería consigo nuevas y desgarrantes heridas que solo tenían un camino: curarlas y cerrarlas con el mejor de los hilos, que siempre sería: Su amor.

**The**** End **

_Si, ya se que de corto no tuvo nada, pero me emocionó tanto la idea de que Sam pudiera quedarse con esa familia, que cuando menos lo pensé esta historia se extendió. _

_Bueno, al menos me queda el agrado de verla finalizada _

_Ojala les haya gustado. _

_Agradezco sus hermosos comentarios. Claro y espero, que haya mucho Wincest para rato _

_Ya tengo un par de historias más en las cuales trabajar (por el momento). Y sobre Sammy siendo Seme…tendré que pensármelo. _

_Recuerden que a pesar de su estatura, su hermano sigue siendo el todo poderoso y espectacular hombre, que suda sexualidad masculina Dean Winchester, y arrebatarle el trono…no es cosa fácil. _

_Pero es tentador por ello, muy tentador. _

_(Mi gemela ya trabaja en eso). _

_Nos vemos pronto y gracias por todo, su amiga: _

**KLF **

Por cierto, la segunda temporada está cargada de mucho material Wincest, y pienso utilizarla. Claro, a su debido tiempo


End file.
